Rojo y verde (nunca debieron verse)
by Pandora Von Christ
Summary: ¿Cómo un superhéroe y un ex-supervillano logran balancear su vida familiar y su trabajo, cuando su trabajo es salvar el mundo? / Secuela de Azul. (Traducción).


¡Hola!

Como ya saben, esta es otra traducción que **LulaMadison** muy amablemente me ha permitido realizar. Esta sería la secuela de Azul, fic que de igual forma ya subí aquí.

 **Serie:** Colores

 **Personajes:** Loki, Tony, Thor, Clint, Steve, Fury. OC.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes, al igual que la historia no me pertenecen, esta traducción la hago por diversión y no obtengo nada por esto (solo su gratitud, por supuesto XD).

 **Advertencias:** ¡Mpreg!

 **Original** : **Red and green (should never be seen)** por **LulaMadison**

* * *

 **Rojo y verde (nunca debieron verse)**

—Así que lo primero que tenemos que hacer es solucionar el problema del apellido. —Había dicho Tony poco después de que su primer hijo, Ástrior, naciera—. Personalmente, me gusta Starkson.

—Eso es incorrecto en muchos aspectos —respondió Loki, mientras se sentaba y alimentaba con un biberón al bebé—. En primer lugar, se utilizan los primeros nombres de los padres, no el apellido, nuestra hija NO es tu hijo, y de ser así debería llamarse Antonydottir, y eso si yo te lo permito. Lo cual, desde luego, no haré.

—Pero técnicamente tiene dos padres por lo que sería: ¿Antonylokidottir? —dijo Tony—. Realmente no me gusta ese nombre.

—Sí, es funesto —reconoció Loki y luego añadió—. Bueno, entonces obviamente su apellido tendrá que ser el mismo mío.

—¿Y ahora cuál es tu apellido? Recuerdo que una vez se lo pregunté a Thor y no supo responder cuál estabas usando.

—Oh —respondió Loki—, últimamente no he pensado mucho en eso.

Más tarde, Loki cogió lápiz y papel e hizo un pequeño gráfico con todos los pros y los contras de cada nombre.

* * *

 **LOKI ODINSON**

 **PROS:**

Acostumbrado a él.

 **CONTRAS:**

Objetivamente inexacto.

Enojará a Helblindi.

No quiero enojar a Helblindi.

 **LOKI LAUFEYSON**

 **PROS:**

La aliteración siempre es buena.

 **CONTRAS:**

Asesiné a Laufey :-S.

Enojará a Odín.

No quiero enojar a Odín.

): - D ¡Hey mira! ¡Soy yo, con mi casco!

* * *

Después de hacerlo decidió que sería como la popular cantante Midgardiana Cher, a quien había visto retozando en televisión en muy poca ropa, y solo tendría un nombre de ahora en adelante, pero todos sus hijos tendrían el apellido Stark, a favor de las simplicidades.

~0~

Poco tiempo después del nacimiento de Ástrior, Loki quedó misteriosamente embarazado otra vez. Le dijeron a todos que había sido un accidente, igual que la última vez, pero en realidad el nacimiento del pequeño Steven había sido bastante planificado. Dieciocho meses más tarde nació María, Virginia vino después, y para cuando Edward había nacido Clint ya había empezado a llamarlos los Waltons.

Tony estaba sorprendido de lo rápido que se había adaptado a la vida familiar y de lo mucho que la adoraba. En el pasado, la aparición de pegajosas huellas de manos de niños por todas las ventanas impecablemente limpias de su casa le habría hecho gritar. Ahora solo quería tomarles fotos y publicarlas en Facebook para que todos pudieran apreciar lo hermosas que eran. Ni siquiera le importaba que en ocasiones, mientras estaba en el aire en medio de una batalla con un pequeño grupo de Skrull invasores, una pieza de lego estuviera dando vueltas dentro de su casco, golpeándole ocasionalmente el ojo. Eso también era demasiado adorable.

Sin embargo no era estúpido, era bastante consciente de que probablemente eran las dos últimas personas en el mundo que debían tener hijos sin antes someterse a años de terapia, y en el caso de Loki, a algunos antipsicóticos fuertes. Sabía que ambos tenían problemas más profundos que la Fosa de las Marianas, pero de alguna manera funcionaba, y nadie podía cuestionar lo bien que cuidaban de sus hijos o lo mucho que los amaban. Bueno, podían, aunque probablemente no viviría mucho tiempo para contarlo.

Loki se había dedicado a asegurarse de que cada uno de sus hijos tuviera la mejor crianza posible. Era estricto cuando tenía que serlo, les enseñaba modales impecables, y por encima de todo se aseguraba de que nadie se sintiera mejor que nadie, todos eran amados por igual y todos eran apreciados por sus talentos, sin importar cuales fueran. Tony pensaba que Loki estaba haciendo un trabajo magnífico ya que cada niño progresaba bajo su cuidado, era feliz, educado e increíblemente brillante para su edad.

~0~

Cuando Ástrior fue lo suficientemente mayor, empezó a asistir a la escuela; pero al poco tiempo Loki decidió educar en casa a los niños, señalando que el sistema era deplorablemente inadecuado para hacer frente a las necesidades de sus descendientes, quienes por supuesto eran todos genios.

Cuando se dio cuenta de que a su hija no se le enseñaba física o como recitar la tabla periódica midgardiana, o cualquiera de los otros 26.000 elementos desconocidos actualmente por los mortales, había arrastrado a Tony a la escuela para quejarse.

—Lo siento —Había manifestado el director de la escuela—, pero no podemos enseñar física en preescolar.

—Esto es indignante —se quejó Loki—. Al menos, a los cinco años de edad, deberían estarle enseñando los fundamentos de la teoría cuántica.

—No es nuestra política, tendrá que discutirlo con el Consejo Escolar, pero creo que descubrirá que ellos tendrán la misma respuesta que le he dado.

—Entonces deberé formar parte de este Consejo Escolar y efectuar el cambio desde el interior. Dígame, ¿cómo puedo ser miembro?

—Pero... usted es un villano.

—Villano _reformado_ —intervino Tony.

—Gracias a ti, querido —respondió Loki, dedicándole una dulce sonrisa.

—Lo siento, pero los miembros del consejo escolar no pueden tener antecedentes penales.

—Yo no tengo antecedentes penales, los estúpidos Vengadores nunca lograron capturarme.

—Creo que si lo hicimos.

—Era mortal —dijo Loki, dándole un codazo de desaprobación a Tony en las costillas—. Eso no cuenta.

—Ummm... —murmuró el director, escaneando desesperadamente las reglas en su cabeza, tratando de encontrar alguna manera de evitar que Loki intentara conseguir un lugar en el Consejo Escolar—. ¿Es usted un votante registrado?

—No. ¿Cómo puedo convertirme en uno? —preguntó Loki.

—Cariño, tienes que ser un ciudadano estadounidense —le respondió Tony—. Y probablemente, tienes que ser humano también.

—Oh —dijo Loki, y eso fue todo, no se enseñaría física a los cinco años de edad en preescolar.

La educación en casa, además, no tuvo _nada_ que ver con el hecho de que Ástrior hubiese congelado accidentalmente al hámster de la escuela cuando avanzó al primer grado, ni mucho menos el que a Loki se le hubiese prohibido el ingreso a los terrenos escolares, después de que hubiesen sido necesario tres hombres para sacárselo de encima a un entrenador en medio una de las conferencias de maestros y padres que se había atrevido a sugerir que su hija podía esforzarse más en la clase de gimnasia.

Por ello, Loki había establecido su propia escuela en la mansión de Malibú de Tony, una en donde se impartía física, se realizaban excursiones para observar la formación de nuevas estrellas de primera mano y se enseñaba los principios de la magia rudimentaria. Tony había hecho reír a Loki cuando le preguntó si estaba creando su propia versión de Hogwarts cuando comenzó a enseñarle hechizos simples a Ástrior y a Steven alrededor de la mesa de cocina; pero después, se encontró en el extremo receptor de una larga semana de rabietas cuando expresó que, de estar en Hogwarts, el asgardiano habría ido a parar a Hufflepuff.

* * *

Había sido otro día atareado en la sede de los Vengadores cuando Tony llegó a casa, su armadura se desprendió de su cuerpo y se hundió en el suelo mientras caminaba por el corredor, y se sorprendió al no ser recibido por una pandilla de niños felices, todos desesperados por escucharle hablar sobre sus últimas aventuras.

~0~

Se sorprendió aún más cuando se dirigió al laboratorio y se vio asaltado por Loki, quien lo empujó contra la pared más cercana y lo cubrió de besos.

—Wow, parece que alguien está feliz de verme —dijo Tony cuando su boca fue liberada.

—Estoy muy feliz de verte —contestó Loki jadeando, mientras sacaba del pantalón la camisa de Tony y metía una mano debajo de ella.

—¿Cómo te sientes hoy? —le preguntó Tony, entre besos.

—Estoy bastante mejorado —respondió Loki, oprimiendo su entrepierna contra la de Tony—. He vuelto a mi viejo ser.

—Ya lo veo —contestó Tony, mientras Loki lamía su cuello—. ¿Dónde están los niños?

—Se fueron a pasar el fin de semana con Helblindi —le dijo—. Estarán de regreso el domingo en la noche.

—Oh, ¿así que tenemos todo un fin de semana para hacer lo que queramos? —dijo Tony, mientras bajaba su mano y acariciaba la ya dura polla de Loki través de sus pantalones, luego bromeando añadió—: Hay un evento tecnológico mañana al que me gustaría asistir.

Loki dejó escapar un pequeño gruñido salvaje de desaprobación, agarró la muñeca de Tony y los teletransportó al dormitorio.

Se lanzó sobre la cama, arrastró a Tony con él y chasqueó los dedos, haciendo a sus ropas desvanecerse y reaparecer cuidadosamente dobladas sobre la silla en la esquina de la habitación. Movió sus manos por la espalda de Tony, en su cabello, después tiró de él para darle otro beso.

Tony se apoyó en un codo y pasó su mano por el interior del muslo de Loki, atormentándolo con ligeras caricias por todas partes excepto donde él realmente deseaba, y Loki gimoteó de molestia.

—Deja de jugar conmigo, Stark —le dijo y Tony sonrió en respuesta, moviendo los dedos más arriba, apuntando a realizar un ligero toque sobre su entrada, pero en cambio los encontró deslizándose entre los pliegues húmedos.

—Oh... _Loki_ — dijo Tony, apartándolos—, ¿ _otra vez_?

—¡Sí! ¡ _Sí_ , Sí! Fóllame, Stark!

—En primer lugar, realmente tenemos que hablar sobre tu sucia boca —dijo Tony, sentándose—. Y en segundo lugar, pensé que habíamos acordamos que cinco niños eran suficientes.

—No recuerdo semejante acuerdo —respondió Loki—. Y no veo por qué debemos detenernos. ¿Nos falta dinero para mantenerlos?

—No.

—¿Careces de amor para proporcionarle a otro niño?

—Por supuesto que no.

—Bueno, en ese caso, hazlo —le exigió, señalándolo—. Y no finjas. Sabré si lo haces.

—Loki, ¿realmente es una buena idea? ¿No es demasiado pronto?

—Casi muero salvando este mundo. Creo que eso me da todo el derecho de traer otra vida a él. Así que si no me embarazas al finalizar el domingo, me aseguraré de que el sistema de filtración de agua en tu traje falle, constantemente —espetó—.. Imagino que terminará bastante apestoso.

Tony se detuvo y pensó en la magnitud de esa amenaza, y luego dijo.

—¿Podemos, por favor, parar en seis?

—Por supuesto —contestó Loki alegremente, y luego volvió la cabeza y murmuró—. O tal vez siete.

* * *

Tony abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta que Steve y Fury le miraban con desaprobación, Clint simplemente estaba sentado allí, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

—¿Fin de semana pesado? —le preguntó Fury.

—Lo siento, lo siento —dijo, componiendo su postura y limpiando el leve rastro de baba de la comisura de su boca.

—Tal vez si pasaras menos tiempo festejando.

—No estaba festejando —espetó Tony, luego suspiró—. Loki decidió que quiere otro bebé, y desafortunadamente no puede hacer uno por sí solo.

—¿Otro? — le preguntó Steve—. Por Dios, ¿cuándo va a parar?

—Bueno, cometí el error de comprar una casa de siete habitaciones —dijo Tony, frotándose la mano por la cara—. Así que espero que se detenga en seis.

—O tal vez consiga literas —añadió Clint amablemente.

—Ugh, Dios mío —dijo Tony, simulando golpearse la cabeza contra el escritorio—. Tuve que pasar la mitad de la noche desinfectando todas las superficies de mi casa. HASTA. LA ÚLTIMA. SUPERFICIE.

—¿No puedes simplemente decirle que no?

—¿Alguna vez has intentado decirle a Loki que _no puede_ hacer lo que quiere?

—En realidad no.

—Muy bien, ¿recuerdas aquella vez, hace años, cuando hizo que todas las momias del Museo de Historia Natural resucitaran? ¿Cuándo básicamente destruyó unos pocos cientos de artefactos de valor incalculable, y casi te mata en el proceso?

—Oh sí, tuve una cojera por casi una semana.

—Sí, lo hizo ya que estaba molesto porque Thor le había dicho que debería lavarse el cabello.

—Ah —respondió Steve—. Buen punto.

* * *

Más tarde esa noche, Tony regresó a su casa y siguió los sonidos alegres de música y risas chillonas hasta la cocina y encontró a Loki sosteniendo una gran manga pastelera en una mano la cual evidentemente estaba llena de glaseado de chocolate.

—Oh mi dios —dijo Tony—. Eres el dios de los cupcakes.

Gritos de «¡Papi!» resonaron por toda la cocina y Tony se encontró rodeado de tres niños, desesperados por su atención. Se inclinó y abrazó a todos sucesivamente, y después, se acercó a las tronas donde estaban sentados Virginia y Edward y les dio un beso en la parte superior de sus cabezas.

—Pensé que hornear era una habilidad importante que debía aprender —añadió Loki con una sonrisa, lamiendo una mancha de salsa de chocolate de sus dedos.

—Horneaste MUCHOS —dijo Tony, mirando a su alrededor las encimeras que se desbordaban de pasteles de diferentes colores y diseños.

—Thor viene a cenar.

—Oh ya entiendo. Entonces mejor que sobren a que hagan falta.

—Ciertamente —respondió Loki—, odiaría ver a mi _querido_ hermano pasar hambre.

—¡Papi! ¿A quién derrotaste hoy? —preguntó Steven—. ¿Mataste al villano malvado?

—¡Steven! —le regañó Loki—. ¿Qué te he dicho sobre eso?

Steven bajó la mirada, juntando las manos delante de él y dijo:

—No todos los villanos son malvados, algunos simplemente son incomprendidos.

—Excelente, cariño —contestó Loki, radiante de orgullo—. Por eso, tendrás un cupcake extra después de la cena.

—Entonces, ¿qué hicieron hoy? —les preguntó Tony.

—Aprendimos sombre el sonido y la longitud de onda y sobre el efecto Doppler —respondió Ástrior—. Papá nos llevó al incendio de un almacén para que pudiéramos escuchar los motores sobrecalentarse.

—Demostraciones prácticas, una excelente manera de aprender —dijo Tony, y luego se volvió hacia Loki y le preguntó—: No iniciaste el incendio, ¿verdad?

Loki puso su rostro más inocente y angelical, llevando su mano hasta su pecho.

—Me hiere que te atrevas a sugerir tal cosa. Sabes que mis días de villanía quedaron atrás —manifestó, y luego añadió—. Además, estaba abandonado, así que en realidad poco importaba.

~0~

Thor llegó puntualmente a las seis y todos disfrutaron de una magnífica cena de jabalí asado y verduras, seguida de numerosos cupcakes.

—Loki, este banquete es maravilloso —dijo Thor, mientras disfrutaba de su doceavo pastel—. No sé de dónde sacas tiempo para preparar semejante comida.

—Lo sé, realmente es el ama de casa perfecta —añadió Tony, y Loki le lanzó una mirada venenosa, después bajo la mirada y rio secretamente para sus adentros.

—Si me disculpan, caballeros —dijo Loki, levantándose de su silla—. Hijitos, ya es hora de dormir.

—Awwww... —Todos gimieron y Ástrior contestó—: ¿No podemos quedarnos un poco más?

—No —respondió Loki—. Mañana tenemos un día muy emocionante por delante. Necesitarán descansar. Vengan conmigo.

~0~

Estaban sentados en la sala cuando Loki regresó media hora más tarde y se acurrucó junto a Tony en el gran sofá de cuero, metiendo sus pies descalzos perfectamente debajo de él.

Charlaron ociosamente sobre los viejos tiempos, riéndose de historias, bebiéndose una botella de whisky entre ellos, y discutiendo como Tony casi no se había unido a los Vengadores.

—¿No te querían en el equipo? —preguntó Thor—. Eso parece imposible.

—Nop —respondió Tony—, Fury dijo, y cito: que soy volátil, egoísta y que no trabajo bien en equipo.

—Bueno, perdóname por encontrar cada una de ellas como tus cualidades más admirables —respondió Loki, su cabeza ahora descansaba en el estómago de Tony—. Y creo que trabajas bastante bien conmigo.

—Eso es completamente cierto —dijo Tony, dándole un pequeño apretón en el hombro.

Un poco más tarde, Thor notó que su hermano se había quedado dormido y le preguntó:

—Dime, Stark, ¿cómo se encuentra ahora mi hermano? Tú sabes que él nunca me lo diría.

—Tiene días buenos y días malos —contestó Tony, pasando su mano suavemente por el cabello de Loki—. La mayoría de ellos buenos ahora. Aunque a veces se siente cansado.

—Me alegro de que se esté recuperando —dijo Thor—. ¿Es por eso que prefieres esperar un poco más de tiempo para tener otro niño?

—Solo me preocupa que sea demasiado pronto —respondió Tony—. No quiero que se exceda demasiado.

* * *

Habían transcurrido casi ocho meses desde que Loki salvara Midgard. Al día siguiente los periódicos y los noticiarios estaban llenos de historias del ex-villano que le había dado un vuelco a su vida, y ofertas de entrevistas exclusivas en programas de entrevistas le habían inundado; pero Loki no estaba en condiciones de aceptar ninguna de ellas.

El asteroide que se dirigía a toda velocidad hacia la Tierra, desviado de su curso por algún evento cósmico, fue descubierto únicamente un par de horas antes de su colisión y nadie podía entender cómo algo tan grande no había aparecido en las exploraciones de la NASA sobre objetos cercanos a la Tierra.

Tony había sido llamado a la sede de los Vengadores para ayudar a formular un plan de acción, dejando a Loki a solas con los niños planeando su propio plan secreto de escape.

—Papito, ¿qué es eso? —le preguntó Ástrior mientras permanecía a su lado en el jardín y observaba hacia el cielo.

—Eso es un asteroide —le explicó Loki—. Es un objeto astronómico que orbita alrededor del sol. Aunque en este caso, se ha salido de su curso.

—¿Va a golpearnos? Se ve terriblemente cerca.

—Creo que lo hará, sí —contestó Loki tomando la mano de Ástrior—. Creo que es el momento de marcharnos. Vamos a recoger a tu padre y luego iremos a Asgard. Eso será agradable, ¿no?

—¿Regresaremos a casa el sábado? Tengo mi recital de ballet ese día —Su labio inferior empezó a temblar y lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos—. Realmente quería que me vieras bailar.

—Ohh... —dijo Loki. En medio de todo el caos sobre la probable destrucción de Midgard se había olvidado del recital de ballet y sabía lo mucho que su pequeña lo esperaba. No iba a decepcionarla—. No estés triste, cariño. Papito lo arreglará por ti. Ahora vayamos por tus hermanos y hermanas adentro y cambiémoslos para tomar un pequeño viaje.

~0~

—Loki, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? —le había preguntado Tony cuando apareció en la sala de control en la Torre Stark, con un cochecito triple frente a él y Ástrior y Steven sosteniéndose de las columnitas laterales.

—Necesito una niñera —dijo, ignorando el caos a su alrededor.

—Este no es el momento adecuado, estamos ayudando a coordinar un-

—Oh, ya sé que estás haciendo —le interrumpió Loki—. Y también sé que va a fracasar. Así que si quieres cuidar a nuestros hijos por un minuto o dos mientras yo voy a resolver esto, te lo agradecería mucho.

~0~

Loki se había teletransportado a la azotea de la Torre Stark y observó los rastros de vapor de decenas de armas nucleares mientras eran disparadas por el claro cielo azul, todas convergiendo hacia el asteroide. Hubo un pequeño flash mientras las armas impactaban, pero la trayectoria del asteroide continuó sin alterarse y aún estaba en su curso de colisión.

Mientras entraba en la atmósfera empezó a arder en un blanco violento a través del cielo y Loki se detuvo un momento para admirar la belleza del espectáculo. Empezó a reír mientras contaba todas las veces que había intentado forjar la destrucción de Midgard, pero ni una sola había pensado en algo tan sencillo como apuntar un objeto astrológico hacia el planeta.

Se detuvo, esperando el momento exacto, y luego levantó las manos. Apuntó una explosión de magia hacia el asteroide y observó mientras brillaba en el cielo, desapareciendo gradualmente mientras un remolinante portal púrpura se abría delante de él. El asteroide se sumergió en el portal y se desvaneció, el portal desapareció tras él.

Sonrió. Lo había logrado, había salvado a Midgard y Ástrior tendría su recital de ballet. Se tambaleó hacia atrás y hacia adelante por un segundo y después se desplomó en el suelo.

~0~

Le había costado casi siete meses recuperarse. Cuando la noticia llegó hasta ellos, Helblindi había enviado hielo azul desde Jötunheim y Odín a los mejores curanderos en todos los Nueve Reinos. Habían tratado desesperadamente de despertarlo de su estado de hibernación, impregnándolo con su magia para tratar de sustituir a sus disminuidas reservas, pero nada funcionó.

Pasó el primer mes durmiendo, despertando solo brevemente. Cuando finalmente fue capaz de mantenerse despierto durante un poco más de unos cuantos minutos, Loki había sido golpeado por una ola paralizante de depresión absoluta que le dejó esquivo y hosco durante meses. Tony se había visto obligado a tomar un descanso de trabajar con los Vengadores, e incluso Frigga se había mudado a la casa por un tiempo, con el fin de cuidarlo.

Su recuperación había sido lenta, y finalmente parecía haber terminado; pero Tony no podía evitar preguntarse si bajo su aparentemente feliz y discutidor exterior Loki aún se encontraba frágil, y recordó la noche en que Loki se había acostado en su cama, diciendo que quería morir, llorando sin parar.

—Nadie me ama —Había repetido una y otra vez.

—Yo te amo —le dijo Tony mientras acariciaba suavemente su espalda—. Los niños te aman. Todos te amamos.

—No es suficiente. Nunca será suficiente —manifestó Loki, su respiración terminaba en pequeños sollozos—. No tengo corazón.

Una de las cosas que Tony había aprendido muy pronto sobre Loki era que nunca demostraba sus emociones a medias, y si algo le molestaba podías estar seguro de que unas cuantas cuadras de la ciudad serían reducidas a humeantes escombros media hora más tarde. Si él te odiaba, te odiaba con una furia que era inigualable y destructiva, pero si te amaba lo hacía con una pasión igual de abrumadora, y algunas veces todas aquellas emociones se confundían.

A Tony le molestaba cuando las personas cuestionaban lo que tenía con él, porque lo único que veían era el hecho de que Loki no daba demostraciones públicas de algo más que no fuera molestia. No veían la forma en que se estiraba al despertar en la mañana, abría sus ojos y le sonreía como si fuera la cosa más maravillosa de los Nueve Reinos; o la manera en que podía recostar su cabeza en su cuello y golpear la punta de sus dedos a un suave ritmo sobre su reactor de arco y el latir de su corazón, mientras tarareaba alegremente.

—Sí lo tienes —le había respondido Tony en aquella ocasión, mientras se recostaba a su lado y lo atraía hacia él en un fuerte abrazo—. Lo veo todos los días.

* * *

—¿Qué van a hacer hoy, chicos? —preguntó Tony, mientras terminaba de comer su desayuno.

—Pensaba que tal vez podríamos realizar una pequeña salida, ya que todos nos esforzamos mucho ayer —contestó Loki felizmente, levantando la vista mientras alimentaba a Edward, quien gorgoteaba alegremente en su rodilla—. ¿Qué les parece?

—¡Oooh! —gritó Steven—, ¿podemos ir a visitar a Hela?

—Hela está ocupada esta semana. Los elfos oscuros aparentemente están librando una nueva guerra, por lo que probablemente tendrá una gran cantidad de recién llegados a los que recibir —dijo Loki—. Sin embargo, podemos visitar a Sleipnir y a tus abuelos el fin de semana.

—¡Sí! ¡Asgard! —gritó Steven.

—Podríamos traerle a tu padre unas cuantas manzanas de Iddunn —indicó Loki, con una astuta sonrisa—. Empieza a lucir algunas arrugas alrededor de sus ojos, ¿no crees?

—Hey —protestó Tony, mientras Ástrior y Steven reían—. Aun estoy aquí, sabes.

—Entonces, tal vez deberías emplear una mejor rutina para el cuidado de tu piel —respondió Loki.

—No todos podemos ser tan perfectamente hermosos como tú. Cierto, me tengo que ir. Ustedes pórtense bien —dijo Tony mientras se levantaba, se inclinó y besó a Loki en la frente, y agregó—: Especialmente tú. No vayas a incendiar nada.

—Como por qué lo haría —dijo Loki con fingido horror.

~0~

A las cuatro y treinta, Tony decidió tomar un rápido café antes de su viaje transcontinental de treinta minutos de regreso a casa, y se encontró bastate sorprendido cuando un intimidado agente de S.H.I.E.L.D. fue corriendo hacia él.

—Fury quiere verle en su oficina, ahora mismo —dijo el agente.

—¿De qué se trata? —le preguntó Tony.

—No lo sé —respondió el agente—, pero parece enojado.

~0~

—¿Querías verme? —preguntó Tony, mientras entraba en la oficina de Fury, y cuando vio la expresión de su rostro deseo haber tenido la entereza para en lugar de ir a verle escaparse del edificio.

—Ahora, voy a mostrarte algo —contestó Fury—. Y cuando terminé arreglarás esto. Sin dudas, sin peros. TÚ arreglaras esto.

—¿De qué se trata? —preguntó Tony, empezando a sentirse un poco preocupado.

—Mira la pantalla —dijo Fury y pulsó la tecla inicio en el vídeo.

 _«El extraño material que apareció en YouTube esta tarde, subido por un investigador de la vida marina de la Antártida, el Doctor Robert Allan, ha recibido más de tres millones de visitas en tan solo unas cuantas horas. ¿Es un engaño? Lo dejaremos a su juicio»,_ dijo el presentador de noticias, y después inició un video un poco pixelado.

 _«He estado aquí desde hace dos años, investigando sobre el pulpo de las aguas profundas de la Antártida y los posibles usos de su veneno, así que pensé que ya había visto todo y estaba muy equivocado. Lo primero que encontré fueron estas extrañas formaciones de hielo»,_ dijo el científico, encendiendo la cámara para mostrar los inusuales picos de hielo que se habían levantado de la tierra, algunos grandes, otros pequeños. « _Siempre aparecen en el mismo lugar, nunca había visto nada igual, así que instalé una cámara para tratar de capturar su desarrollo. Pero esta mañana cuando revisé el video no podía creer lo que veía y decidí subirlo a YouTube»._

 _«Lo que usted está a punto de observar es un video impactante»,_ dijo el presentador mientras una imagen borrosa aparecía en la pantalla, principalmente el blanco cegador del paisaje nevado, y luego la boca de Tony se abrió mientras una pequeña figura azul aparecía en la imagen.

La figura se inclinó, recogiendo un puñado de nieve, formándolo en una bola y la arrojó. Otra figura azul apareció en la imagen, agachándose esquivó la bola de nieve y arrojó a la figura al suelo, donde rodaron y lucharon juguetonamente.

 _«Los científicos están desconcertados ante la aparición de estas criaturas»,_ dijo el presentador de noticias. « _Hemos invitado a un famoso naturalista, el Doctor David Attenborough para discutir el asunto con nosotros y ahora se encuentra en la línea. Doctor Attenborough, ¿nos puede dar su opinión sobre este video?»._

—Oh, Dios mío —dijo Tony mientras una figura de altura inconfundible e igualmente azul apareció en la imagen.

 _«Buenas tardes, sí, parece que lo que estamos viendo aquí es un grupo familiar. El grande de aquí parece estar sosteniendo a un niño pequeño, posiblemente dos, y aquellas tres figuras más pequeñas parecen ser niños pequeños también. Es posible que podamos estar presenciando el descubrimiento de una nueva especie humanoide que ha estado viviendo, sin ser descubierta, en la Antártida»._

 _«¿Puedo preguntarle por su color, Doctor Attenborough?»._

" _Sí, el color azul de su piel posiblemente podría ser una adaptación para ayudarles a vivir en condiciones tan frías y parecen estar muy bien adaptados, ya que todos parecen estar vistiendo solo ropa interior»._

Fury apagó el televisor y miró a Tony.

—Soluciona esto, Stark —espetó—. No me importa cómo lo hagas, solo soluciónalo, y asegúrate de que tu pequeño clan Von Trapp no cause más emergencias en la comunidad científica.

~0~

—¿Estábamos en televisión? —inquirió Loki, cuando Tony llegó a casa muy tarde después de volar a la Antártida y pagarle a unos cuantos científicos una horrible cantidad de dinero para que declararan que habían grabado toda la situación mientras estaban borrachos—. Pero estaba casi desnudo.

—Y también eras azul.

—Bueno, ¿de qué otra forma se supone puedo enseñarle a nuestros hijos que está bien ser ellos mismos sino es dándoles ejemplo? —preguntó Loki—. Esto es bastante mortificante. ¿Me veía gordo?

—No, no seas ridículo —dijo Tony—. Y no te estoy pidiendo que dejes de hacerlo. Solo, ¿podrías, quizá, NO hacerlo en la Tierra?

—Sabes que es incómodo estar en nuestra forma Jotun en un lugar cálido durante un largo periodo de tiempo —respondió Loki, retorciéndose las manos—. Las únicas zonas que son lo suficientemente frías son Jötunheim y la Antártida, y ahora parece que no soy bienvenido en ninguna de las dos.

—Hey, no te enfades —expresó Tony, situando sus manos sobre los hombros de Loki.

Loki miró hacia abajo, y dijo en un susurro:

—Ástrior está empezando a hacer preguntas.

—¿Sobre qué?

—Me preguntó por qué nunca visito Jötunheim con ellos.

—Oh —respondió Tony.

—¿Qué se supone que voy a decirle? ¿Que no puedo porque asesiné a su rey?

—¿Tal vez deberías decirle la verdad?

—¿Que asesiné a su abuelo? ¿Crees que lo va a aceptar y que no me considerará un monstruo?

—Pensé que habíamos acordado que no ibas a usar más la palabra _M_ —dijo Tony mientras lo abrazaba.

—No puedo evitarlo, es la verdad —murmuró Loki en el cuello de Tony.

Tony lo sostuvo entre sus brazos por un momento, meciéndolo suavemente, girando de un lado a otro, y luego dijo:

—¿Sabes qué? Si quieres correr por la Antártida en ropa interior, sigue haciéndolo.

—¿Estás seguro? —preguntó Loki, apartándose—. No quiero meterte en problemas.

—No te preocupes por eso —dijo Tony, besándolo en la frente y sonriendo—. Siempre puedo sobornar a más científicos.

* * *

Después de aquello, por unos días, Tony se preocupó ligeramente por Loki. Algunas veces por la leve ansiedad que sentía en su sonrisa y por la forma en que, con mayor frecuencia, sostenía juntas sus manos. La mayoría de las personas probablemente pensaban que era su misma vieja mordaz naturaleza, pero Tony notaba los pequeños cambios. Le resultaba casi doloroso ver a Loki despertar cada mañana, pasar su mano por su estómago y realizar algún tipo de mágico auto test de embarazo; el único indicio de que era negativo, era la ligera contracción de insatisfacción en la comisura de sus labios.

Estaba pensando en maneras de animarlo mientras volaba hacia Nueva York, considerando si irse de vacaciones sería una buena idea, cuando fue derrumbado del cielo por un misil encubierto.

~0~

—¿Y ahora qué? —dijo Loki, sutilmente molesto, mientras la pantalla de video mostraba una llamada entrante. Apretó el botón y el ligeramente preocupado rostro de Steve ocupó la pantalla.

 _—Loki, tenemos un problema —_ indicó Steve _—. Necesitamos tu ayuda._

—No me extraña, ustedes bufones, parecen incapaces de superar cualquier cosa importante sin necesitar mis servicios —respondió Loki sosteniendo a Virginia en sus brazos—. Continúe Capitán, estábamos a punto de ver _Los Muppets_ hasta que nos interrumpió tan groseramente.

 _—Es Tony, está desaparecido._

—Voy para allá —dijo Loki, terminando la conexión.

—Ástrior, Steven —gritó.

—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó Ástrior cuando entró en la habitación, percibiendo la tensión en su voz.

—No, por supuesto que no, querida. Todo está bien —contestó Loki, sonriéndole—. Solo tenemos que hacer un encargo. ¿Te gustaría visitar el lugar donde trabaja tu padre?

~0~

—¿No puedes localizarlo? —preguntó Loki, después de dejar a sus hijos en una oficina con varios agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D. que lucían nerviosos—. Creía que un traje de metal rojo y dorado sería una cosa difícil de perder.

—Ese es el problema —dijo Steve—. Hemos encontrado el traje, pero Tony no estaba en él.

Loki sintió como si le hubiesen dado un puñetazo en el estómago, puso una mano sobre la mesa para conservar el equilibrio mientras Steve continuaba hablando. Tony estaba ahí afuera, en algún lugar, solo e indefenso.

—Thor aún está buscando, al igual que Hawkeye; pero no podemos comprenderlo, muchas personas han estado tras ese traje durante años, no entendemos por qué lo dejarían atrás.

—Parece que estás insinuando que Stark vale menos que la tecnología que únicamente _él_ es capaz de crear con éxito —dijo Loki, levantando una ceja, irritado.

—Lo siento —manifestó Steve—. ¿Puedes encontrarlo?

—Por supuesto que puedo —le contestó—. Necesito una silla extremadamente cómoda.

—¿Eso te ayudará a concentrarte o a lanzar un hechizo o algo parecido?

—No —respondió Loki sarcásticamente—. Solo quiero un lugar agradable en el cual sentarme mientras hago tu trabajo.

~0~

Loki se sentó en el sillón de cuero en la oficina privada de Fury y cerró los ojos. Se concentró, enviando zarcillos de magia, buscando por todas partes una pista de la trayectoria que Tony había tomado. No le llevó mucho tiempo encontrar una interrupción en la atmósfera, un rastro de pistas de escape y un indicio del nuevo elemento del reactor de arco que Tony finalmente había nombrado Starkonium.

Siguió el rastro más lejos, encontrando los restos de la masiva explosión que había noqueado a Tony desde el cielo, hacia el suelo. Sintió rastros de ozono y electricidad en el aire que le indicaron que Thor había sido quien había encontrado el traje, y entonces vio la sangre en el suelo.

Se quedó sin aliento, abrió los ojos y dijo:

—Sé dónde está.

~0~

—La ubicación está blindada, mi magia no penetrará en el interior de la estructura, pero el rastro de Tony conduce hacia aquí —expresó, mientras le señalaba a Steve la ubicación en el mapa—. Puedo, sin embargo, teletransportarnos a las afueras del lugar. Si logras entrarme hasta el interior del edificio el blindaje será anulado.

—¿Puedes teletransportarnos a todos? —le preguntó Steve y Loki lo miró como si hubiera dicho la cosa más ridícula del mundo.

—¿Me crees demasiado débil como para teletransportar a cuatro personas? —dijo Loki—. Una vez teletransporté a un elefante adulto africano hasta Malibú solo para entretener a mis hijos, Capitán. Así que a menos que Thor haya ganado demasiado peso desde la última vez que lo vi, no será un problema.

—Solo preguntaba si te encontrabas bien para hacerlo... Después de lo sucedido, ya sabes...

—Puedo asegurarte que me encuentro bastante bien —añadió Loki—. ¿Dónde están los demás? Tenemos que irnos inmediatamente.

* * *

—Gracias, hermano —le dijo Loki a Thor mientras el rubio rompía la puerta del castillo de sus bisagras, entre tanto Steve y Hawkeye se hacían cargo de los pocos guardias que quedaban fuera. Entraron, Loki los lideraba, y soldados se dirigieron corriendo hacia ellos, con sus armas listas. Thor levantó el Mjolnir, preparándose para la batalla, pero en su lugar Loki giró sus dedos y vaporizó sus armas.

—Debemos actuar con rapidez —anunció mientras agitaba un dedo en el aire y transformaba a los soldados en estatuas de piedra, atrapados para siempre mientras avanzaban hacia sus objetivos.

Caminaron rápidamente por el pasillo, deshaciéndose de todos los soldados que se apresuraban hacia ellos con una eficiencia despiadada; Loki y Thor dirigiendo la vanguardia, Steve y Hawkeye protegiendo su retaguardia. Llegaron al final del corredor donde se interceptaba un nuevo pasillo.

—¿Ahora por cuál pasillo? —preguntó Steve mientras Loki se detenía e inclinaba su cabeza.

—Tony está por aquí —dijo Loki, apuntando a su derecha, y luego empezó a andar por el pasillo de la izquierda.

—¿Pensé que Tony estaba en la otra dirección? —cuestionó Steve, casi corriendo para mantener el paso al ritmo acelerado de Loki.

—Sí, pero su captor se encuentra por este camino y me gustaría tener unas palabras con él —le respondió.

~0~

Steve luchó limpiamente, derrotando fácilmente los soldados que se dirigían a él, y justo cuando un soldado desataba otra ráfaga de su arma en frente de él, se dio cuenta de que se había apoyado en una puerta abierta. Escuchó el chillido de la pistola en su lado desprotegido, a no más de seis centímetros de su cabeza, el gatillo ya estaba siendo presionado y no había forma de escapar de la explosión sin que su cuerpo saliera lastimado.

Una mano azul agarró el extremo del cañón, encerrando el pulso de energía mientras comenzaba a salir del arma, transformándolo en el hielo; el hielo viajó a través del arma y congeló al soldado instantáneamente.

Steve giró sobre su escudo y lo estrelló contra el soldado que se acercaba por el frente, agrietando su cráneo y derribándolo en el suelo, y luego se volvió hacia Loki. Estaba azul, líneas cubrían su piel y sus ojos ardían, rojos.

—Actúas como si nunca antes hubieses visto un Jotun —expresó Loki, mientras permitía que el rosa regresara de nuevo a su piel—. Es evidente que no ves las noticias con mucha frecuencia.

—Gracias —espetó Steve, sin saber qué otra cosa decir.

—Una deuda pagada, Capitán —contestó Loki, y luego se dio la vuelta y continuó avanzando por el corredor.

Al final del pasillo había una gran puerta imponente hecha de madera maciza de roble con vistosas bisagras de plata. Loki la señaló y añadió:

—Thor, si eres tan amable.

—Con mucho gusto —respondió mientras levantaba el Mjolnir y abría las puertas con un poderoso golpe.

—Gracias, hermano —dijo Loki mientras entraba.

Hawkeye, Thor y Steve se propagaron alrededor de la gran sala sombría, buscando soldados. Tapices adornados colgaban de la pared y fuego ardía en la chimenea, pero la habitación parecía estar vacía.

—¿Estás seguro de que esta es la habitación correcta? —inquirió Clint.

—Bastante seguro —respondió Loki—. Deberías mostrarte. Sé que estás aquí.

Una cara roja familiar apareció de la esquina de la habitación, sus nuevas botas de cuero chirriaron mientras emergía.

—Schmidt —dijo Steve—. Creía que estabas muerto.

—Por el contrario, Capitán. No solo estoy vivo y muy bien, sino que tengo nuevos aliados.

—Los elfos oscuros. Esta es la nueva guerra de la que había escuchado —respondió Loki—. Fue así como impediste que mi magia penetrara en el edificio y fuiste capaz de construir un arma que pudiera derribar a Stark del cielo.

—Y tú debes ser el infame Loki —expresó Schmidt—. El otrora gran Dios de la Travesura, neutralizado y actuando como una criada común con su antiguo enemigo. Los elfos oscuros se deleitaron enormemente mientras me contaban _todo_ sobre tu caída.

—Te aconsejo que dejes de intentar enfurecerme más, Schmidt —espetó Loki—. Citando a un amigo mío, no te agradaré cuando estoy enfadado.

—Fue una lástima que interrumpieras la trayectoria de mi asteroide —manifestó Schmidt—. Es mucho más fácil apoderarse de un mundo que se recupera de la destrucción. Todo esto habría terminado y yo no habría necesitado a tu precioso Stark.

—¿Por qué secuestraste a Stark? —preguntó Thor, y se ganó una mirada penetrante de su hermano.

—Quería soldados de hierro —respondió Schmidt—. ¿Por qué molestarme en tomar uno cuando puedo tomar al hombre que puede crearme un ejército completo?

—Tony nunca construiría nada para ti —dijo Steve—. Él preferiría morir antes de construir un arma para un terrorista.

—Sí, fue necesario un poco de... persuasión.

—¿Lo lastimaste? —inquirió Steve.

—Solo un poco —confesó Schmidt—. No sería prudente arruinar mi premio mayor.

—Solo hay un pequeño problema con eso —expresó Loki.

—¿Y cuál sería?

—Él no es el tuyo. Es MÍO —gruñó y se lanzó hacia Schmidt.

Ni siquiera se molestó en usar su magia. Con su rabia avivando su frenesí, Loki se complació en arrojar al hombre al suelo, con una pierna a cada lado de su pecho, aplastándolo hacia abajo, y golpeando su ridículo rostro rojo hasta que estuvo rezumando sangre a través del hermoso suelo azulado.

Juntó las manos y las levantó sobre su cabeza, se tornaron azules mientras se movían hacia arriba y un pico de hielo gigante creció de ellas como una estalactita. Descendió en un golpe, embistiendo el pecho de Schmidt, perforando su corazón y retorciéndolo hasta que estuvo seguro de que Red Skull estaba muerto.

—Lo mataste —dijo Steve.

—De nada —respondió Loki lacónicamente mientras se levantaba; limpió la sangre de sus manos en el borde de la chaqueta de Schmidt y salió de la habitación.

~0~

Se abrieron paso a través del edificio, derrotando guardias de HYDRA de manera eficiente, trabajando en equipo, hasta que encontraron un grupo de veinte soldados protegiendo una habitación fuertemente fortificada.

—¿Tony está aquí? —le preguntó Steve, mientras desviaba otra explosión.

—No, esta sala contiene el dispositivo que han estado usando para viajar a Svartalfheim —respondió—. Tony está a doscientos metros de distancia y no está vigilado.

—Ve a buscarlo —anunció Steve.

—¿Qué?

—Podemos encargarnos de estos payasos. Ve a buscarlo.

~0~

Caminó por el pasillo vacío, escuchando el eco de sus propias pisadas y el sonido ocasional de los truenos en lo lejanía, detrás de él. Llegó a una gran puerta de madera y puso su mano sobre ella. Pudo sentir el agradable pulso del reactor de arco, su energía característica bailando en la punta de sus dedos, y supo que Tony estaba adentro.

Por un momento dudó, temeroso de entrar, preocupado por lo que pudiera encontrar en el interior; pero Tony estaba allí y necesitaba su ayuda así que empujo la puerta hasta que la madera se hendió, el crujido mientras se astillaba bajo sus temblorosas manos fue satisfactorio, y entró en la habitación.

Tony estaba acostado en una cama de metal pequeña, su rostro estaba golpeado y había sangre de su labio partido en la almohada blanca debajo de su cabeza.

Loki cruzó la habitación rápidamente, tomó la mano inerte de Tony y suavemente movió su otra mano por su rostro, curando sus heridas. Pasó su mano por encima de su cuerpo, buscando daños con su magia y se alegró cuando descubrió que no había hemorragias internas. Curó un par de costillas rotas, y borró los moretones de su piel. Los párpados de Tony comenzaron a moverse, lentamente al principio, pero luego se centraron en el rostro de Loki y sonrió.

—Loki —dijo Tony, débilmente—. Viniste por mí.

—Por supuesto que sí —respondió Loki, con la voz entrecortada, esforzándose por conservar la compostura. Sonrió suavemente mientras sostenía su mano temblorosa en la mejilla de Tony y añadió—: Thor cuidará a los niños está noche, ya que tú todavía no me has embarazado.

* * *

Fin de la segunda parte. Trataré de apurar la tercera, pero si no pueden resistirlo, ya saben que pueden visitar el perfil de Lula aquí en fanfiction.

Me parece un tanto cansón repetir tanto "dijo", así que traté de sustituirlo por otras expresiones sin modificar excesivamente el fic de Lula, espero que no haya problema por eso.

Cualquier error que encuentren, no duden en informarme. Cuídense y gracias por leer :3


End file.
